Nuestro loco y personal, amor
by LucyDragneelFT
Summary: Los sentimientos de amor eran desconocidos para ambos, ¿como pueden estos dos chicos dejar de lado su rivalidad y amistad para convertirlo en un ardiente y loco amor? "Si nos queremos, acaso lo demás importa?" One-shot


_Pues aquí estoy presentando un one-shot (otro más) Espero que este os haga gritar de adorabilidad (jajaja buen chiste querida) *se hace autobullying*_

 _Espero que os guste~_

 _Haikyuu! Pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

 **Nuestro loco y personal, amor**

Cuantas veces lo pensara, menos aún me lo creía. Al principio, cuando me confesé tenía claro que sería un rechazo instantáneo, pero para mí grata sorpresa ese idiota me dijo con su inexpresión natural _"Sí, quiero salir contigo"_. Ha pasado una semana desde eso y aun no puedo mentalizarme del hecho de estar saliendo con Kageyama, parecía todo tan irreal, ese chico con el que al principio me llevaba horriblemente mal, siendo mi _novio._ Solo con pronunciar esa palabra refiriéndome a él hace que me avergüence completamente, sé que es una estupidez, pero mi corazón se pone a latir muy rápido y mi cuerpo tiembla frenéticamente. Y como era de esperar, nuestra relación no es la más romántica que te puedas encontrar que digamos.

Si, aún no nos hemos besado. Ni una sola vez, también me atrevería a decir que rara vez nos damos un abrazo, pero bueno, eso es normal. Aun nos cuesta a ambos acostumbrarnos a nuestro nuevo estado sentimental. Pero por alguna razón, aquí estamos, uno al lado del otro, caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo en pleno invierno. No me preguntéis el porqué, simplemente, nos encontramos por casualidad y por alguna extraña razón comenzamos a caminar juntos, uno muy cerca del otro. En estos momentos es cuando me empiezo a cuestionar si realmente somos idiotas.

Disimuladamente, cada cierto número de pasos iba cerrando la distancia que nos separaba, esto es muy infantil, ya lo sé. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Con un ligero movimiento de hombros, hice que nuestras frías manos se rozaran, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo e inmediatamente pude sentir una mano rodear la mía, rociándola de una calidez que ni unos guantes podían conseguir. Mis mejillas se tornaron de rojo intenso y volteé la cabeza para evitar que pudiera ver la expresión de máxima vergüenza que mi cara estaba mostrando. Volví a dirigir la mirada al frente, evitando mirar al chico que tenía al lado y acurruqué parte de mi rostro en la alborotada bufanda que rodeaba mi cuello.

Con timidez miré a Kageyama de reojo, que mantenía su semblante serio e inexpresivo, a veces me preguntaba si ese chico tenía sentimientos en algunas situaciones. Di un último paso cerrando la distancia que nos separaba y nuestros hombros se chocaron, produciendo en los dos la misma reacción estúpida.

De pronto, la mano que sujetaba la mía apretó su agarre y me detuvo en seco, llamándome la atención.

-Hoy es el _sosticio_ de invierno… y… celebran un maldito festival… ¿quieres ir conmigo? –me dijo casi tartamudeando, debido al frio no quise hacerme mis propias suposiciones.

-Kageyama –le dije intentando aguantar la risa –Se dice solsticio pttff –misión imposible. Me eché a reír ignorando los insultos que mi compañero me estaba gritando.

Kageyama me agarró del gorro de lana que cubría mi cabeza y apretó su mano haciéndome parar inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres ir o no? –me dijo en un tono tan amenazador que se me heló la sangre de las venas.

-Sí, señor –logré decir. Como podéis ver, nuestra relación iba viento en popa. Me atrevería a decir que nos peleamos más que antes, pero igual seria exagerar demasiado.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron de nuevo y proseguimos hacia dicho festival. Durante todo el camino algo en mi estómago no paraba de molestarme, es como si me olvidara de algo, de algo muy importante que mi mente no lograba recordar. Dejé de darle vueltas y me concentré en esos pequeños minutos de placer que pasamos hasta que llegamos a la entrada del festival. Para sorpresa de ambos, el lugar, concurrido y animado, mostraba un ambiente bastante agradable y divertido. Gente con _yukata,_ a pesar del frio, y niños y ancianos paseando por la ancha calle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me solté de la mano de Kageyama y fui corriendo hacia el primer puesto de _takoyaki_ que vi, de fondo me pareció oír algo parecido a un _"Hinata, idiota",_ pero simplemente lo ignoré y seguí correteando por el lugar, emocionándome por cada cosa que veía.

Al vivir en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad no tenía la oportunidad de ir a muchos festivales como ese, así que aproveché lo máximo posible, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación de algunos ancianos que paseaban por allí en esos instantes.

Pero de pronto, un puesto de _Omen_ apareció ante mí, corrí hacia él y cogí la primera máscara estúpida que vi.

-¡Mira Kageyama! A que molo mogollón –le dije al aire, ya que nadie se encontraba conmigo. Me puse la máscara en la cabeza y miré a mí alrededor. Sin rastro.

Si, efectivamente, me había dejado llevar por el momento y me había perdido en aquel laberinto de puestos y personas. ¿Qué sería de mí? Soy tan bajito igual Kageyama no me encuentra nunca y me veo obligado a vivir de los restos de comida de los puestos.

-¡JAMÁS!- grité, asustando a una familia que miraba caretas en el puesto. Dejé la que había cogido en su sitio y di media vuelta, volviendo al lugar donde nos separamos.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, seguramente Kageyama había echado a correr detrás de mí y me había perdido de vista. _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Me preguntaba asustado. No era un crio de cinco años, así que tampoco me iba a poner a llorar, pero la incapacidad de no poder hacer nada en esos instantes me asustaba. Mi madre siempre me decía que debía quedarme en un mismo sitio cuando me perdía, pero no creo que aquello funcionara en esa situación. Sería más fácil que yo encontrara a Kageyama que él a mí. Cuestiones de altura.

Me interné de nuevo en el ajetreado festival y corrí por todo el ancho de la calle de casetas, mirando a todos lados para ver si aquel idiota se encontraba comprando comida en alguno de los puestos.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al otro extremo del festival, aquello era misión imposible, seguramente, Kageyama había aprovechado esa situación para huir y librarse de mi de una vez. Me recoloqué el gorro y la bufanda y lentamente fui avanzando hacia un pequeño muro que separaba el parque de la zona peatonal, me senté en él y me dediqué a mirar a la nada. Cada vez tenía más claro que mi relación con Kageyama no llegaría a ninguna parte si las cosas iban a ser siempre así. Navidad y Año Nuevo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ya empezaba a dudar de si nuestra relación llegaría a tales fechas.

Me harté de pensar en mis paranoias y me levanté del pequeño muro de un salto, mirando de nuevo a mí alrededor para ver si por alguna casualidad, mi supuesto novio aparecía para venir a rescatarme. Sin encontrar lo que buscaba, pegué un suspiró y metí mis heladas manos en los bolsillos de la voluminosa chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Me giré hacia al lado contrario y pude ver algo parecido a un tablón de anuncios, donde el llamativo cartel del festival dominaba todo el espacio. Me acerqué lentamente y leí el contenido del mismo.

" _Fuyu Matsuri. Comparte con tu pareja la noche más larga del año, observando las estrellas. 22 de diciembre. Solsticio de Invierno"_

En ese mismo instante me quedé paralizado, aquello de lo que supuestamente me había olvidado, no podía ser. Había estado culpando a Kageyama de ser frio, arrogante, cabeza hueca, desconsiderado… y yo me había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Me quedé mirando el cartel un buen rato mientras procesaba esa información, me había traído aquí para celebrar su cumpleaños conmigo y yo voy y me pierdo. Bravo Shouyou.

Di un paso al frente y me golpeé la cara con ambas manos. Si me quedaba ahí llorando como un niño pequeño jamás podría encontrar al idiota de Kageyama. Volví en su búsqueda recorriendo con algo más de calma todo el festival, pero no hubo suerte.

Agotado me tumbé en la hierba de un pequeño montecillo que se encontraba al lado del festival.

-Me rindo… -suspiré mirando al cielo – ¿¡Kageyama donde narices estás!? –grité al cielo.

-Estoy aquí –dijo una voz detrás de mí. Era Kageyama.

Me di la vuelta como un robot y observé al chico que me había dicho esas palabras. En ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería abrazarlo, pero a la vez quería pegarle y a la vez hacer ambas cosas. Pero lo único que pude soltar en esa situación fue:

-¿Eh? –balbuceé boquiabierto. Si me hubiera visto en esa situación seguramente me habría echado a reír, pero para mi suerte Kageyama no lo hizo. Solo se quedó ahí, mirándome con cara rara.

Kageyama levantó una ceja y llevó su mano a mi cara limpiándome algún rastro de suciedad por haber estado tumbado en la hierba.

-Deberías dejar de correr detrás de algo que te gusta cada vez que lo ves –me dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

Mira quien fue a hablar, aquel que desaparece misteriosamente y de repente aparece como un fantasma pegando sustos a pobres inocentes como yo.

-Te estuve buscando –suspiré mirando a otro lado, sentí vergüenza al decir esas palabras.

Kageyama puso sus manos en las caderas y puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al cielo.

-Me encontré con Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san y digamos que me han arrastrado para que les haga de fotógrafo. Lo siento –comentó con un tono de molestia que logré notar. Inmediatamente, me volvió a mirar con esos cautivadores ojos azules que poseía, como si me invitara a seguir con la conversación.

Puse mis manos en la nuca y miré hacia otro lado mientras decía en tono orgulloso.

-No creas que he estado preocupado por ti o asustado en algún momento –comenté intentando quedar superior que él. Y volví a mirarle para ver su reacción.

-Podías haberme llamado al móvil si tan solo te sentías, me hubiera intentando librar de ellos de algún modo –me dijo. Por el pánico del momento no había pensado en la posibilidad del móvil. Sí, a veces no uso mi cabeza lo suficiente ¿vale?

Un sudor frio recorrió mi cuerpo. Tenía que decírselo

-Oye Kageyama…

-¿Hm?

Tapé mi rostro con la bufanda, ocultando el rojo de mi rostro. Maldita sea, odiaba ser de ese modo cuando me encontraba con Kageyama, ¿por qué aquel tipo era el único que me podía hacer sentir de esa manera a pesar de ser el ser más frio del planeta?

-F-feliz… cumpleaños –dije contra la prenda de ropa, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Abrí los ojos un segundo y pude ver una pícara sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin te acuerdas –me dijo en un tono burlón que realmente me molestó.

Salté en mi sitio y le señalé con el dedo.

-Maldito, eso es lo que querías ¿verdad?

Kageyama me volvió a mirar con esa cínica sonrisa de rey.

-Al menos yo no me he olvidado del cumpleaños de mi novio –mi corazón dio un vuelco con esa última palabra.

Si, si, tenía razón.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Retrocedí un poco al ver que Kageyama se acercaba peligrosamente a mí con esa terrible sonrisa, me encogí en mi sitio y me paralizó con su intensa mirada.

-Que mejor regalo de cumpleaños que un beso –me comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entre nosotros dos.

Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo y mis extremidades temblaban, ¿yo? ¿Besar a Kageyama? Tenía que ser una broma, me daba demasiada vergüenza tomarnos de las manos como para besarle. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo y de la emoción. Si lográramos hacer aquello nuestra relación dejaría de ser tan fría.

Desde hace unos días estaba empezando a dudar de sus sentimientos. Tenía que confirmarlo, antes de hacer nada de lo que me arrepintiese.

-¿Me quieres?

Kageyama me miró con tal cara de confusión que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Y pronunció las únicas palabras que podían escuchar mis oídos en aquellos instantes.

-¿Por qué no te iba a querer?

Mi corazón se aceleró al instante, le quiero mucho, mucho, muchísimo. Jamás había amado tanto a una persona. Por más que me hiciera el fuerte no podía ocultarlo, estoy loco por aquel chico, loco de amor.

Me acerqué a él y le agarré de la chaqueta para acercarlo a mí, durante unos instantes, antes de cerrar los ojos me pareció ver un pequeño rubor adornar las mejillas de Kageyama. Me acunó el rostro con sus frías y grandes manos y sentí como nuestros cuerpos se llegaban a tocar en algunos puntos. Unos segundos después pude sentir unos cálidos y agrietados labios contra los míos, dicha calidez me llenó por completo, me aferré más fuerte a Kageyama y dejé mi cuerpo en sus manos, solo deseaba sentir más de esa reconfortante sensación. Sus labios se movieron torpemente sobre los míos antes de separarse dulcemente.

Agarré las manos que sujetaban aún mi rostro y lo miré con la boca entreabierta y los parpados caídos.

-Te amo.

Pasó su largo pulgar por mi colorada mejilla y me sonrió suavemente antes de posar un beso en mi frente.

-Yo también, Hinata –me susurró en el tono más dulce que había oído nunca.

Me arrimé a él y me acurruqué en su pecho para que su aroma y calor recorrieran todo mi cuerpo, deseaba pasar el resto de vida con ese chico, lo quería demasiado como para dejarlo irse de mi lado.

-Nunca más te alejes de mí, por favor.

Me rodeó con sus largos brazos y posó su barbilla en mi coronilla.

-Eso nunca pasará.

 _Epilogo_

Varias jornadas después de aquel glorioso día, nuestra relación sufrió un cambio radical. No sé si para bien o para mal, pero Kageyama se había vuelto demasiado cariñoso, por así decirlo. Constantemente me besaba y me abrazaba, había logrado esquivar sus ataques cuando había gente cerca, pero algunos daban demasiado de lleno en el objetivo y me había obligado a soportar algunos comentarios bastante vergonzosos por parte de mis compañeras de clase.

Aquello era demasiado para mi salud mental, ¿acaso no sabía auto controlarse?

-Ojalá volviera a ser tan frio como antes –musité contra el palo de la mopa. Ya era bastante duro limpiar todo el suelo del gimnasio tu solo y tener que pensar en esas cosas… ni podía más.

Solo deseaba que Kageyama, que se encontraba unos pocos de metros más lejos no me hubiera oído.

Desgraciadamente, se enteraba de todo.

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, y me cogió del mentón. Esto me sorprendió tanto a mí como a vosotros. Me removí nervioso en el sitio y me vi incapacitado de realizar algún movimiento.

- _"Nunca más te alejes de mí, por favor" "¿Me quieres?"_ –me imitó con un tono de burla.

-WAAAAAH –grité avergonzado al oír esas palabras.

Cada día me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, dentro del contexto habían sonado muy bien, pero ahora solo eran un método de tortura.

-¡Te odio, estúpido Kageyama!

 _One-shot Fin_

 _Omen: Es el puesto de máscaras de personajes famosos que suele haber en los festivales japoneses._

 _Fuyu Matsuri: Festival de invierno_

 _Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _Nos leemos_


End file.
